Go70
Go70 is best known in the Colonial Marines for his signature Totem Tommy hat. He first donned the hat around sometime in mid to late September and early October of 2010. He joined the Marines shortly after General Risto Riepas left. History and Career in the USCM Originally named Leon2170, Go70 was an HR in the Ro-Force and a member of the Roblox National Army. When his account password was changed, he created the account Go70, the name he is now known for today. After returning to ROBLOX from a long hiatus after his original account was stolen, Go became active in the RNA again, and joining the Colonial Marines after hearing about it from his friend Brandoon and meeting several Marines at the Colonial Marines game including Darkspiritwolf. However, he was inactive in the group. He rose the ranks in RNA, eventually to Lieutenant. He was eventually put in charge of the group, however, the group was dead by the time he was put in charge. It remained for a short time until eventually Go left, seeing there was nothing he or anyone else was able to do for it. After the fall of the RNA, Go became active in the Colonial Marines, rising the ranks eventually to Sergeant. Exilation and Redemption Through most of his 2012-2013 career and through the moderate depression, go70 became General, and was often overly strict and disciplinary in the group due to his real life events, as quoted by many veteran marines. Many marines questioned his ways and frequently disagreed with him strongly. Shortly after darkspiritwolf left USCM once and was exiled the 2nd time, go70 became confronted by many more marines, and at one point Major Scary was so shocked by what he was hearing he refused to serve the General. From here, he was put on trial and booted from the clan by the then Commandant Quaker, without hope of return. Months later, after the end of the Moderate Depression and the ressurection of the clan by darkspiritwolf himself, quaker45 had readded go70 as a Gunnery Sergeant. Many officers and marines alike did not appreciate this move due to his past history, however, go70 quickly redeemed himself as an NCO and officer. He rose through the ranks with ease and regained trust with officers and grunts alike. Leaving Yet Again Go was active in the USCM after achieving the rank of Lieutenant, holding patrols and training. Around this time, Commandant Scaryblokhead had entered an inactive phase. He was then pulled into a group that Major Mateyz helped run, The Continental Army. The Commandant was confronted by several HR's about his recent inactivity and the effect that it had on the morale of the Marines. He promised to hold more activities and make more time for USCM. When he started holding events again, they were mostly simulations which Go was not happy with. Things moved on and eventually, Go got into multiple arguments with Mateyz. This led to more things, such as Mateyz insulting Go in front of Marines at the FOB and Go throwing comments at Mateyz that were offensive. Commandant Scary stepped in, and after multiple tensions between the high command and the Commandant, it was agreed equal punishment was to be handed out, and Mateyz and Go were demoted. Despite this, minor arguments continued, and Go grew tired of putting up with it and left the Colonial Marines, shortly after Darkspiritwolf's departure. It is likely that he will not return for a long while, if at all.